Dulces Malos Entendidos
by yukoashyaoi
Summary: Sirius ha tenido una pelea con Remus por culpa de un malentendido. Pero ¿qué sucederá cuando este malentendido provoque más problemas y más "malos entendidos"? Unas situaciones muy complicadas en las que no solo estarán involucrados Remus y Sirius, sino que incluso el mismo James Potter se verá implicado... /Pareja: Sirius Black x Remus Lupin /
1. Dulces Malos Entendidos

_**Notas del capítulo**_

_Eh pasado a compartir mi historia aquí en . (La pueden encontrar también en mi cuenta de amor yaoi *Yuko_ash_yaoi)_

* * *

**Dulces Malos Entendidos**

-joder—Sirius bufaba mientras "intentaba" en lo posible escuchar lo que el profesor de pociones decía

-15 puntos le serán restados a tu casa por tu continuo comportamiento y además de eso quiero mañana a primera hora un reporte de 100 páginas en la cual profundizarás el tema tratado el día de hoy—

Tan pronto como el profesor "terminó" de hablar Sirius tomó sus cosas y se fue del aula. Sabía que era más que seguro que lo que acababa de hacer le traería más problemas de los que ya tenía pero la verdad es que poco o nada le importaba en ese momento.

Mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios, pues lo único que tenía en su mente era tirarse en su cama y no despertar hasta que se le dé la buena gana, comenzó a recordar que nada de esto –lo del regaño por parte del profesor de pociones- hubiera ocurrido si hubiera llegado a clases a tiempo o al menos a la hora acostumbrada que no excedía más de media hora tarde y no dos horas después como lo había hecho; y no hubiera llegado tarde si se hubiera levantado temprano o al menos lo de costumbre que era 10 minutos antes de que la clase empiece; y no hubiera llegado tan tarde si hubiera dormido bien o al menos lo que acostumbraba a dormir que eran poco menos de 6 horas dado que casi siempre se amanecía, y no por estudiar como Remus, sino por quedarse jugueteando con alguna que otra chica lo cual ahora que lo notaba lo había estado haciendo más seguido; y hubiera dormido bien si no se la hubiese pasado toda la maldita noche pensando… sí queridos amigos, Sirius Orion Black ha pensado… pero no es que se hubiese quedado pensando en cualquier cosa o en cualquier persona, no, Sirius Orion Black no había pegado absolutamente el ojo en toda la noche hasta el amanecer por una persona, más específicamente un chico, más detalladamente un chico con cabellos castaños y ojos azules como el cielo, más claramente un chico con cabellos castaños, ojos azules como el cielo, quien para plus es su mejor amigo… o al menos eso creía, pues luego de lo sucedido hace unos días dudaba que el chico le considere aún su amigo

-Remus— la forma en la que Sirius pronunció ese nombre dejaba entrever el coraje que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

-Sirius, pareces perro regañado—El de ojos grises salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la voz de sus amigo burlándose de él

-cállate James—bufó molesto Sirius mientras ingresaba en el dormitorio que compartía con Cornamenta, Colagusano y Lunático

-déjame adivinar, te regañó el viejo de pociones—habló James mientras miraba al Black tirarse boca abajo en su cama –pero sabes Sirius, no creo que estés así solo porque el viejo te haya regañado—Sirius aún en la cama giró su rostro hasta donde estaba el chico de lentes para luego mirarlo con odio

-joder, ¡es que ni aquí puedo tener paz!—James rio, había dado en el clavo. Miró como Sirius se levantaba bruscamente de la cama y salía de los dormitorios dando un fuerte portazo que seguramente hubiera roto la puerta si no fuera porque estas eran resistentes pero sobre todo porque eran mágicas.

-James, ¿qué le sucede a canuto?- Peter, quien durante todo ese rato había estado callado se decidió a hablar al ver la actitud y el "buen humor" con el que andaba Sirius

-bueno, supongo que está así por la pelea de hace unos días con Remus—contestó el de lentes mientras soltaba un suspiro

-pero no sería mejor si se disculpan y ya… después de todo siempre lo hacen ¿no?—

-no es tan fácil Peter, cuando esos dos pelean es Remus quien termina buscando a Sirius para una disculpa, pero creo que en esta pelea eso ya no será así; es por eso que Sirius está más que enfadado— James miró por unos segundos el techo de la habitación

-la verdad es que ni siquiera entiendo por qué Sirius se enfadó con Remus—el chico bajito recostó su cabeza en el escritorio donde se encontraba

-eso es algo complicado para que lo entiendas, incluso ellos aún no se han dado cuenta—James bajo su vista hasta el libro de bromas que sostenía entre sus manos

-si tú lo entiendes ¿por qué no se los dices?—preguntó Peter

-porque perdería la gracia—James esbozó una sonrisa tras sus palabras

-eres muy malo sabes—Peter miró con algo de terror la sonrisa que James había esbozado. Era verdad que cornamenta era su amigo, pero algunas veces el chico de lentes le producía escalofríos

* * *

Remus soltó un gruñido de molestia mientras tiraba con rabia el libro que se encontraba leyendo. ¿Pero qué culpa tenía el libro que estaba leyendo Remus? Pues ninguna, la culpa la tenía un chico de cabellos color noche y ojos grises, la culpa la tenía Sirius.

Remus bufó de cólera, y es que no era para menos; lo que él quería en ese momento era leer un libro y evadir, al menos por unos minutos que durara la lectura, esos pensamientos sobre su mejor amigo pero cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba pensando más en él y eso de verdad ya lo tenía más que frustrado. Ni siquiera uno de sus libros favoritos lograba sacar al tonto animago de su cabeza.

Con frustración dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás topándose con el árbol en el cual había estado recostado. Colocó su cuerpo un poco más atrás esta vez para recostar la parte superior de su cuerpo al frondoso árbol; tendió sus manos sobre sus piernas y luego cerró sus ojos. Se encontraba sentado junto al árbol por lo que la sombra de que la planta le brindaba hacía que sintiese con más claridad el viento soplar en su rostro.

Intentó relajarse y dejarse llevar por la suave brisa que corría pero no lo logró ya que la presencia de 3 personas se lo impidió.

* * *

Sirius caminaba sin dirección alguno, solo quería encontrar un buen lugar donde descansar un poco y quizá luego echar un buen polvo, claro, si encontraba alguna chica que le llamara su atención. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, en los últimos meses su popularidad había cambiado de "el que se acuesta con las chicas más lindas de la escuela" hasta llegar a ser "el que se monta a cualquiera que respire" y es que no solo había pasado de echar un buen polvo con chicas de hermosas facciones y pronunciadas siluetas, sino que en los últimas meses-semanas se había llevado a la cama incluso a algunas Slytherin e incluso a muchas chicas de las dos casas faltantes y porque no ser sinceros, incluso había pensado en llevarse a un rincón del colegio a uno que otro chico.

James al principio le había dicho que estaba dejando que las cosas se le escapasen un poco de las manos, pero últimamente le había dicho que estaba considerando que su comportamiento incluso podía ser catalogado como "promiscuo". Y ahora que lo meditaba más, quizá solo quizá esa había sido la razón por la cual había iniciado la pelea con Remus

\- Flash Back -

Esa noche había llegado tarde a los dormitorios. Estaba hecho un fiasco, su ropa estaba fuera de su lugar y tenían algunas manchas blancuzcas en varios sitios; su cabello negro que constantemente permanecía muy bien arreglado estaba con restos de polvo y algunas ramas de árboles; su caminar era torpe, casi como el de una persona que se ha pasado de copas. En resumen estaba hecho una mierda.

-Sirius—la voz de Remus tenía un dejo de enfado, pero Sirius supo reconocer que también había preocupación en su tono de voz

-Lunático, ¿no deberías estar por ahí follando con alguien?—la voz de Sirius sonó torpe y con molestia al ver al chico de ojos azules ahí, pues se había enterado que el castaño en la última semana había estado desapareciendo casi entrada la mañana. Sí, se había enterado pues él también pasaba las noches fuera debido a que algunas veces sus sesiones de sexo se alargaban hasta casi madrugada y cuando llegaba solo iba directo a su cama y dormía lo que quedaba de la noche. Aunque el despertarse y encontrarse con la cama completamente hecha del castaño le aclaraba las sospechas.

-¿de qué rayos estás hablando?—esta vez Remus respondió con mucha molestia

-¿qué acaso no es para follar a alguien que tú sales todas las noches y te quedas ahí hasta el día siguiente?—Sirius entrecerró sus ojos mirando a Remus

-yo no sé qué rayos has estado bebiendo, pero borracho o no nada te da derecho a que hables una cosa tan tonta como esa—

-es cierto, tu no follarías a alguien…- Sirius tomó fuertemente del brazo al castaño mientras le arrinconaba entre su cuerpo y el escritorio cercano –te han estado follando tan bien que cada noche sales a pedir más—

La voz con la que Sirius habló sumado al hecho de tener su cuerpo tan cerca hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Remus

-lo de andar levantándote a cualquiera no sería la frase que yo debería usar. Después de todo te divierte tener sexo con una y otra chica ¿verdad?—Remus soltó con ira cuando el olor a sexo impregnado en la ropa del de ojos grises le inundó las fosas nasales

-pues sí, me divierte— dijo con una sonrisa el de cabellos oscuros

-eres un idiota—Remus empujó a Sirius lejos de él, caminó hasta su cama y tomó una capa marrón oscura que estaba encima de ella. Con pasos decididos se dirigió hasta la puerta a la par que se colocaba la capa encima

-¿a dónde vas?—Sirius tomó con gran fuerza el brazo del de ojos azules que le hizo gemir levemente de dolor

-Canuto, Lunático—la voz de James y Peter hizo que Sirius aflojara el agarre cosa que Remus aprovechó para salir rápidamente de ahí

-voy a dormir—Sirius simplemente se dirigió con pasos torpes hasta su cama

-él está preocupado por ti Sirius—la voz con la que James habló cuando Sirius pasó por su lado fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el de ojos grises escuchara, pero no tanto como para que lo haga Peter

\- End Flash -

A quien carajos quería engañar, era esa la razón por la cual todo había empezado. Todo había sido su culpa, había sido un idiota con Remus y ahora se daba cuenta. Giró la dirección en la cual caminaba y comenzó a ir ahora hacia los dormitorios, pero de pronto detuvo sus pasos ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto el que Remus saliera tan seguido en las noches?, ¿Por qué el pensar que el castaño había estado con alguien le había enfadado tanto como para encararlo?, ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar cuando se sentía tan abatido ante el hecho de que su amigo haya estado haciendo lo mismo que él, que haya estado acostándose con otra persona?

"Acostándose con otra persona", la idea hizo que una punzada y un cúmulo mezcla entre odio, enojo, ira, frustración, envidia y dolor le invadieran todo su ser. ¿Acaso él sentía más que amistad por el de ojos azules?

* * *

-James, hay un problema—la voz angustiada Peter hizo que James abriera los ojos súbitamente

-¿Qué sucede Colagusano?— James se levantó del mueble en el que hace unos minutos había estado acostado y caminó hasta el escritorio donde se encontraba Peter –si quieres que te ayude en los ejercicios de herbología es mejor que le preguntes a Lunático, yo soy un asco en esa clase—habló el de lentes mientras miraba el pergamino en el que el chico de ojos miel había estado escribiendo

-bueno, eso iba a hacer por lo que estaba buscando en el mapa a Lunático cuando me encontré con esto—dijo el bajito enseñando James el mapa del merodeador donde claramente se podía distinguir el nombre de Remus Lupin rodeado por el nombre de otros tres chicos, nombres que rápidamente James reconoció como Slytherin. Miró el lugar donde se encontraban, estaba cerca del bosque prohibido, mal presagio –han estado así por algún tiempo—volvió a decir Peter

James tomó su varita, el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad y salió con pasos apresurados hasta donde según el mapa estaba su amigo, Peter salió tras él.

* * *

-vaya, vaya. Hola Lupin, ¿por qué tan solito? ¿Dónde están tus "inseparables amigos?- la voz de uno de los chicos hizo a Remus tantear su varita disimuladamente pues sabía que la necesitaría

-qué quieren—Remus no se movió de donde estaba, solo afianzara el agarre de su varita

-uh, parece que está molesto— otra voz se oyó

-es cierto, debe estar enojado porque su "perro guardián" no está con él—esta vez habló el tercer chico

-vamos, vamos. No tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva—Para entonces Remus abrió los ojos mirando a sus oponentes. Eran tres chicos, uno de ellos tenía los ojos cafés y el cabello negro; el otro tenía un cabello de tonos rubios y negros, él era el más alto; y finalmente estaba el otro que tenía unos ojos azules y el cabello marrón.

-solo queremos saber qué haces exactamente con mi novia todas las noches—uno de los chicos, el más alto, se acercó lentamente al castaño mientras le apuntaba con su varita. Remus también apuntó al chico que se acercaba

-estas rodeado, te sugiero que no intentes usar magia—el otro chico, uno de ojos café, habló.

-yo no hago nada malo con ella—la respuesta que Remus dio hizo que el chico de mayor estatura frunciera el ceño en señal de molestia

-¿nada malo?—preguntó casi con sarcasmo -y ¿qué se supone entonces que hacen cada noche? ¿miran las estrellas y la luna?—

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? Es tu novia después de todo ¿no?—

-Claro que es mi novia inútil—El chico más alto tomó a Remus de la camisa y lo jaló hacia arriba haciendo que le mire así a la cara –por eso es que no soporto cuando un sabelotodo, cobarde y sangre sucia como tú venga siquiera a mirar a mi novia—

-ya te dije que yo no tengo nada con ella así que…- para ese punto el castaño solo quería irse, sabía que estaba en un aprieto

-¿así que qué?... no creas que te vas a librar de esta tan fácil idiota- Remus se dio cuenta cuando miró a los tres chicos apuntándoles con su varita que ya no podía hacer mucho.

Sirius se había decidido ir a buscar a Remus, fue de nuevo hacia los dormitorios pero no encontró a nadie ahí. Decidió ir a buscarlos al Gran Comedor, después de todo ya estaba anocheciendo así que probablemente James y Colagusano estaban ahí, uno de los dos tenía que saber dónde estaba Remus.

* * *

-¡Lunático!—el grito de James hizo que los tres chicos que estaban junto a Remus salieran corriendo –¡Expulso!—el hechizo hizo que los tres Slytherin volaran por los aires. James se acercó hasta donde había quedado tirados las tres serpientes –¿qué le hicieron a mi amigo?-

-nada, nosotros…- los tres intentaban excusarse pero era más que obvio que no podían

-¿Qué-le-hicieron-a-Remus?—la forma en la que James habló les hizo helar la sangre a los chicos que aún se encontraban en el suelo

-James—la voz preocupada de Peter hizo que James girara a ver a su amigo. Cuando lo vio James solo pudo abrir los ojos por la sorpresa

-joder- fue lo que alcanzó a pronunciar el de lentes cuando vio al castaño con algunos cortes en el abdomen, brazos y una pierna que se veían a simple vista muy profundos y aún sangraban; unas marcas de puños en la cara que ya adquirían unos tonos violáceos también alertaron al de cabello negro. Las tres serpientes le habían dado una buena paliza a su amigo y los muy cobardes lo habían hecho cuando le vieron solo.

James regresó su mirada para lanzarles un hechizo aturdidor a los 3 chicos pero ya no estaban, habían escapado cuando él desvió la mirada. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire James se dirigió hasta donde estaban Peter y Remus.

-Colagusano, ayúdame a ponerme la capa- ordenó James mientras levantaba al castaño en brazos, luego de esto Peter les colocó la capa de invisibilidad -ve y busca a Canuto, necesito que ambos vaya a traer unas vendas y unas pociones para el dolor. Asegúrense traerlas antes de venir —El chico bajito salió corriendo en busca del oji-gris

-eso nos dará algo de tiempo a curar un poco tus heridas antes de que Canuto te vea así—habló tratando de tranquilizar al castaño que comenzó a temblar violentamente ante la mención de Sirius -Ahora debemos irnos, vamos a los dormitorios—

-n…no—la negativa del oji-azul hizo que James le mirara –por favor, no… no me lleves allí— Remus intentó esconder su rostro entre las ropas del de lentes. James sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedía al castaño, lo de sus sentimientos hacia el de ojos grises, pero no podía simplemente dejarlo ahí tirado

-es el único sitio al que te puedo llevar, a menos claro que prefieras ir a la enfermería—

-¡no!...llévame…llévame a la Casa de los Gritos…por…por favor—James oyó la voz quebrada del chico que sostenía en brazos. Soltó un gruñido de frustración, realmente esas malditas serpientes se la pagarían con creces por hacerle esto al castaño, pero por el momento solo podía llevarlo a un lugar donde no los vieran. Pensó un poco, quizá el llevarlo a la casa de los gritos no era tan mala idea pues le daría un poco de tiempo a curarle algunas de las heridas y así Sirius no encuentre al oji-azul en tan grave estado

-bien, pero sabes que solo estamos ganando tiempo… tarde o temprano él se va a enterar de esto y va a venir a buscarte… y luego va a matar a esas serpientes—El de cabellos negros miró como los ojos de Remus se abrieron en sorpresa -¿Qué?, no creerás que él se va a quedar de brazos cruzados ¿no?—James solo pudo sonreír, definitivamente ese par era demasiado lento.

* * *

-¡Canuto, Canuto!—la voz de Peter sonaba cansada. Cuando se acercó a él, Sirius pudo notar las gotas de sudor que escurrían por la frente del bajito

-¿Qué rayos te ha pasado? ¿Acaso te han vuelto a molestar y has tenido que correr por todo el castillo?—

-no…sucede que… Remus… Remus está… él fue… unos Slytherin… James—Peter jadeaba sonoramente mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder seguir en pie y más que todo el tomar aire para poder completar las oraciones, aunque no lo estaba logrando

-¿Remus? ¡Qué le sucede a él!—el solo nombrar al castaño seguido con la mención de las serpientes no le sonaba nada bien a Sirius -¿dónde está?—

-Remus fue… atacado por… unos… Slytherin… llegamos a tiempo… más o menos… James… James lo ha llevado con él—Peter hizo lo más humanamente posible por hablar algo más o menos entendible. Para Sirius esas palabras fueron suficientes para que una mezcla de adrenalina fluyera en su cuerpo y corriera en busca hacia los dormitorios donde pensaba Remus.

-¿a dónde vas?—preguntó Peter levantándose rápidamente

-¿Qué acaso no están en los dormitorios?—preguntó el de ojos grises

-eso… no lo sé… pero Cornamenta me dijo que debíamos ir por unas vendas y unas pociones para el dolor a la enfermería antes de encontrarnos con ellos—

-joder… bien, ve por lo que pidió James y yo voy a buscarlos—Sirius no esperó una respuesta del chico, solo salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le ayudaron.

* * *

Entre gemidos de dolor y tropezones habían logrado llegar a la casa de los gritos. James agradeció grandemente que el sauce boxeador conectara directamente con la habitación que Remus usaba cuando se transformaba en lobo cuando había luna llena.

Con cuidado acostó al castaño sobre unas mantas que se encontraban cerca y luego retiró la capa de invisibilidad que les cubría.

-necesito que te quites la camisa—habló James mientras sacaba su varita y acomodaba algunos almohadones bajo la cabeza del castaño

-¿Qué?—el rostro de Remus era un dilema. Una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en los labios de James

-oye… solo quiero curarte antes de Canuto te encuentre hecho un estropajo y vaya a quitarles la piel a esas serpientes… aunque de hacerlo tenlo por seguro que lo hará… pero al menos no les matará… eso claro si al menos logro curarte un poco las heridas—

-deja de decir eso James—habló Remus bajando la mirada

-pero sabes que lo que digo es verdad… ahora déjate de ser tan vergonzoso y quítate la camisa que yo no soy Sirius—el tono rojo que había adquirido el rostro de Remus hizo que James riera con ganas. Ciertamente sus amigos eran tan predecibles.

Una vez que Remus se quitó la camisa, James pudo aplicar algunos hechizos de sanación que había aprendido con el tiempo. Recordó que esos hechizos al principio se le hicieron muy difíciles, más que difíciles considerando que a él no le gustaba para nada tomar atención en las clases donde le enseñaban a realizar esos encantamientos; pero con la práctica de hacerlos junto con Sirius cuando las transformaciones en lobo del castaño se daban, había aprendido a hacerlo y ahora podía si quiera mitigar un poco el dolor de los profundos cortes que el de ojos azules tenía por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando terminó de sanar algunas de las heridas superficiales, pues de las profundas se tendrían que encargar algunas pociones; miró al castaño a los ojos y con una sonrisa dijo –ahora quítate el pantalón-

* * *

-perfecto—gruño Sirius por lo bajo. Había corrido hacia los dormitorios pensando que su castaño amigo se encontraba ahí pero no lo encontró ni a él ni a James. Solo le quedaba ir a un sitio –la casa de los gritos—habló el de ojos grises encaminándose con rapidez hacia el lugar que había nombrado

* * *

-¿qué?—el rostro entre sonrojado y sorprendido de Remus hizo que el de lentes riera con ganas

-oh vamos, no me digas que te da vergüenza—el castaño miró a los ojos directamente a su amigo como preguntándose si en realidad el de lentes estaba disfrutando el avergonzarlo

-¡pues claro que sí!—exclamó como algo obvio

-pero si te eh visto incluso desnudo—respondió James con total naturalidad. Los ojos de Remus se abrieron tanto que el de cabellos negros pensó que se saldrían de sus cuencas

-¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Remus entre sorprendido y horrorizado

-¿cómo crees que te curamos luego de tus transformaciones?—esta vez fue James quien cuestionó como algo obvio

-¡"curamos"!—la voz del oji-azul salió casi en un hilo

-si… curamos… yo y Sirius—esta vez el rostro de Remus era un completo dilema –ahora sácate ya los pantalones—volvió a hablar James. Pero al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba acercó sus manos al broche del pantalón y comenzó a quitarlo

-espera… no… - Remus sabía que para su amigo era muy normal el hecho de verlo desnudo ¡pero el saberlo no le quitaba la vergüenza!

Mientras ellos forcejeaban no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la otra persona que acababa de entrar

* * *

**Notas de Autora**

Y ¿qué tal les pareció el primer capítulo?

De todas formas les dejo un adelantito n.n

_-¿qué sucede aquí?—la voz de Sirius sonó molesta. Cuando ambos chicos giraron su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el de ojos grises comprobaron, por la mirada que tenía sobre ellos, que claramente había malentendido la situación_

_-yo… bueno… nosotros… -_

_-es exactamente lo que estás mirando—la voz de James interrumpió el torpe hablar de Remus_

**_No olviden comentar! :D_**


	2. Dulces Resultados

_**Notas del fic: **_

_:D Espero que les guste_

_PDT: tiene lemon, mucho, así que si no les gusta hagan click en la flechita de atrás y retrocedan_

* * *

**Dulces Resultados**

-¿qué sucede aquí?—la voz de Sirius sonó molesta. Cuando ambos chicos giraron su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el de ojos grises comprobaron, por la mirada que tenía sobre ellos, que claramente había malentendido la situación

-yo… bueno… nosotros… -

-es exactamente lo que estás mirando—la voz de James interrumpió el torpe hablar de Remus

La mirada que le dio Sirius hizo que James temblara, aunque lo supo disimular perfectamente. El de lentes sabía que probablemente recibiría un buen golpe cortesía de su amigo, pero si no les ayudaba en ese momento era más que seguro que Sirius jamás se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el de ojos azules

-sal de aquí James—esta vez la forma en la que Sirus habló le provocó un escalofrío a Remus y a James. Sobre todo al último pues sabía que el oji-gris no le llamaba por su nombre a menos que estuviera muy molesto con él

-no—la respuesta que dio James hizo que Remus le mirara con desconcierto, a la vez que hizo que el odio con el que lo miraba Sirius incremente.

El de ojos grises se situó frente a James; con una de sus manos tomó la camisa del de lentes y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación

-vete de aquí—Sirius no esperó respuesta de parte de su amigo. Simplemente cerró la puerta en las narices de este, literalmente.

Luego de que el de cabellos noche cerró la puerta, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el castaño

-¿qué se supone estaban haciendo ustedes?—la pregunta fue directa, sin miramientos ni titubeos. La escena que había presenciado Sirius hizo que un sentimiento de molestia hacia James le invadiera, aunque no supo descifrar que sentimiento era… o quizá simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo

-James me ayudaba con unos hechizos de curación, no entiendo por qué es que estas as…-

-¿hechizos de curación?…vaya…¿y para eso necesitaba el tener las manos sobre ti? ¿Qué hechizos de curación necesitan que te quites la ropa?—habló mientras miraba el pecho descubierto del oji-azul

-yo… no…- fue entonces cuando Remus se dio cuenta de la condición en la que se encontraba: estaba sin camisa, con el pantalón a medio abrir y aún sentado en el suelo Al verse así lo único que atinó el castaño es a halar la manta un poco e intentarse, inútilmente, cubrir

Sirius no aguantó más, terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba y le plantó un beso al castaño. Remus no reaccionó, simplemente se dejó hacer. El de ojos grises aprovechó la sorpresa del castaño, con una de sus manos tomó las manos del oji-azul y con la otra afianzó el agarre de por la cintura a Remus profundizando así el beso.

Durante varios segundos el beso fue suave, sin apuros, dulce; Remus simplemente dejaba que el de cabellos noche le guiara en el ósculo. Pero luego de que Sirius tomara de la cintura al castaño el beso se hizo más demandante, más agresivo, más pasional; fue entonces que el de ojos azules cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba y trató de librarse del agarre del mayor… muy tarde, Sirius ya le había apresado de las manos impidiéndole así cualquier intento de soltarse.

-espe…no…- para ese momento Sirius ya no escuchaba, había sido mucho ya. Primero lo de saber que su castaño salía todas las noches y no regresaba hasta el día siguiente y ahora el verlo con James en una posición que le dejaban mucho que imaginar… ya no iba a reprimirse, no ahora que el cúmulo de sentimientos, que hace instantes se había dado cuenta sentía por el de ojos azules, había explotado.

No tuvo que preocuparse por la posición en la que se encontraban, pues el que Remus haya estado sentado sobre esas mantas le hacía más fácil su intento de acostarlo y más cómoda la postura.

Una de sus manos, la que antes había estado apresando la cintura del menor, comenzó a viajar hasta situarse en aquel pantalón a medio sacar. Con un diestro movimiento jaló la prenda hasta que la parte inferior del oji-azul quedó solo cubierta por el fino bóxer blanco del chico.

-¿qué…?—la pregunta murió en los labios de ambos, pues antes de que Remus se diera cuenta Sirius había acallado su voz besándolo con frenesí, acariciando de vez en vez su rostro, su cuello y por qué no decirlo, su pecho.

El beso duró hasta que el aliento de ambos se agotó. Para ese instante la consciencia de Remus había desaparecido por completo, solo podía sentir el aliento de Sirius chocando contra su cuello y sus manos viajando sin pudor alguno por su cuerpo produciéndole espasmos.

-nhg—el gemido fue ahogado, como si hubiera hecho todo lo humanamente posible por acallarlo pero al final el esfuerzo había sido en vano. Sin embargo eso fue suficiente para Sirius para darse cuenta que iba por buen camino.

Dirigió su boca hasta donde hacía un segundo había tocado una de sus manos y esta vez el gemido fue mucho más audible

-ahh…n…no…- El de ojos grises estaba concentrado en lamer ese botón rosado, lamía la areola y luego pasaba a la punta. Se entretuvo un largo rato en esa misma acción hasta que involuntariamente su boca hizo un movimiento de succión. ¡Perfecto!, había encontrado una nueva adicción en el cuerpo del oji-azul. Con nuevos gemidos saliendo de la boca del castaño, Sirius se enfocó en succionar más y más ese trocito de piel tan sensible que ahora comenzaba a tornarse de un color rosa intenso.

Debido a que Remus ya no forcejeaba tanto por escapar, el de cabellos noche tentó su suerte soltando las manos del castaño que había estado aprensando con su mano derecha y decidió que esa mano la usaría para apresar otro lugar. Con sigilo bajó su diestra hasta posicionarse sobre la ropa interior del menor. Grande y exquisita fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el miembro semi-erecto del castaño.

-ahhhh—No dio tiempo para reclamos, no dio tiempo para palabras como "espera" o "detente", simplemente metió su mano en la ropa interior del menor y comenzó a masajear el ya despierto miembro del castaño. Con su mano ejercía un suave movimiento de presión a la par que la hacía subir y bajar rítmicamente. Mientras su diestra estaba trabajando en otorgar placer al miembro del menor, se le antojó a su boca probar el otro botón que no había sido probado aún por lo que dirigió su rostro al pezón que aún no había probado y comenzó a succionarlo.

Remus por su parte no podía ya detener los gemidos estaban saliendo sin control alguno. Y es que no era para menos, Sirius estaba succionando con su boca su pezón izquierdo mientras que con su diestra estaba masturbándole de una manera tan exquisita que simplemente le estaba llevando a la locura.

-ahhh…nghh—sus ojos azules se dirigieron en dirección a Sirius, quien había detenido todo movimiento y ahora le miraba fijamente. Quiso morir en ese mismo instante al pensar en lo peor, al pensar que el de cabellos noche se había asqueado de él, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que luego este se inclinaba en una dirección que le pareció muy peligrosa

-es…espe…ahhh...—su columna se arqueó de una manera en la que pensó que se rompería, sus manos, pies y todo su cuerpo en general estaba casi convulsionando con los espasmos que sentía. Pero fue la sensación de la lengua del mayor sobre esa parte totalmente sensible que hizo que lanzara un gemido de total éxtasis.

Sirius por su parte estaba más que extasiado, el sabor que estaba probando no podía compararlo con nada que antes hubiera probado. Era un sabor indescriptible, pero eso quitaba lo delicioso que le parecía; para ese punto solo quería más, quería probar ese líquido en todo su esplendor. Con eso en mente incrementó la intensidad con la que estaba succionando, con su boca buscaba puntos clave que hicieran temblar al cuerpo que yacía bajo suyo y lo encontró. Cuando la punta de su lengua tocó pequeño orificio que se situaba en la punta del glande, Sirius sintió el cuerpo de Remus estremecerse por completo a la vez que sentía unos ligeros tirones en su cabello. Aún con todo esto él quería más. Dirigió sus manos hasta los muslos del castaño separando así las piernas del menor y ahí encontró lo que buscaba. Una parte tan sensible que se estremeció solo cuando la rozó, una porción de piel que le permitiría volverse uno con el de ojos azules, que le permitiría marcarlo, profanarlo, volverlo completa y absolutamente de su propiedad. Buscó su varita, la cual estaba en su capa que aún tenía puesta; con sigilo la sacó y la guió hasta la entrada del menor.

Remus estaba más que perdido en esa lengua que se hallaba sobre su miembro, en esa lengua que sin duda alguna le estaba arrancado más de un gemido incontrolable. El tiempo se le hacía eterno, como si se hubiera detenido; pero fue cuando sintió un intruso rozar su entrada que algo en su mete despertó. Fue como una alarma, como si una pequeña parte de su cerebro se hubiera encendido y le estuviera gritando que no debía dejar que esto avanzara más o sería imposible el parar luego; pero a la vez otra voz, una más fuerte, le decía que de ese punto ya era imposible parar. Sus ojos azules se abrieron en sorpresa cuando sintió como una superficie dura y algo fría rozaba en su interior, sabía perfectamente que era pues sus dedos muchas veces la habían tocado.

Sus ojos grises miraban atentamente las reacciones del castaño. Sí, era cierto que Sirius estaba más que excitado pero eso no alejaba del todo el miedo que sentía, el miedo de que el castaño rechazara todas las muestras de afecto que el intentaba transmitirle. Por fortuna eso no sucedía, veía a Remus perderse cada vez más en las sensaciones que él mismo le estaba haciendo sentir y la realidad es que eso le encantaba, le encantaba saberse dueño de los gemidos de éxtasis que el menor lanzaba, le encantaba el ver al castaño removerse fieramente en las sábanas que se encontraban bajo su cuerpo, le excitaba el saber que había sido el primero y el último sí, el último pues él se encargaría personalmente de complacer de ahora en adelante ese cuerpo que ahora temblaba bajo su tacto en tocar hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, en tocar lugares que ni él mismo había tocado antes. Con estos pensamientos en mente había acercado su varita a la entrada del castaño y la había adentrado apenas un par de centímetros, había pronunciado un hechizo que sabía ya de memoria y luego había retirado de nuevo la varita. Cuando guió sus orbes grises de nuevo hasta el rostro del castaño vio cómo se retorcía de placer y jadeaba torpemente. El hechizo había funcionado.

Un espasmo le sobrevino a Remus cuando sintió todo su interior completamente húmedo y sin poderlo controlar jadeó. Con mucho esfuerzo guió sus ojos azules hasta la persona que le estaba produciendo todas esas sensaciones y se encontró con unas orbes grises mirándolo atentamente, y ante la mirada penetrante del mayor solo pudo volver a gemir.

Sirius se encargó de quitarse lo más rápido posible la ropa que aún llevaba puesta. Cuando la última prenda fue sacada, su miembro fue liberado de su encierro.

-Remus—el nombre fue pronunciado por los labios de Sirius. Remus solo abrió un poco sus ojos viendo apenas la figura desnuda del mayor aunque rápidamente tuvo que volverlos a cerrar pues el sentir como algo caliente, duro y muy, muy grande se adentraba en su interior sin miramiento alguno.

-ahhh—el grito fue desgarrador y unas lágrimas le siguieron a este

-respira pausadamente… por favor, haz lo que te digo no dejará de ser doloroso… por favor, confía en mí—la voz con la que Sirius pronunció estas palabras hizo que Remus se aferrara fuertemente al cuello del mayor. Con algo de dificultad el castaño comenzó a seguir la petición del de ojos grises. Respiró al principio algo torpe pues el dolor no le dejaba hacerlo de la manera correcta pero luego de unos minutos pudo lograr respirar bien y relajarse lo suficiente como para no sentir que se estaba desgarrando.

Sirius lo esperó, esperó a que su respiración se regulara y a que poco a poco se relajara. Esperó pacientemente luchando contra su instinto y mientras lo hacía intentó distraer al menor masturbándole, acariciándolo o simplemente besándolo y fue cuando sintió los movimientos de cadera algo torpes que daba el oji-azul fue cuando decidió que podía comenzar a moverse. Al principio fue lento, un suave vaivén de caderas acompañado de caricias dulces y tranquilas, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo las embestidas se hicieron profundas, rápidas y los besos demandantes y fogosos.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar; el eco que producían sus cuerpos al unirse y sonido de las respiraciones rápidas era lo que se podía escuchar.

-me… me vengo… Sirius… Si…ahhh—

-Remus… te… te amo—las palabras que Sirius dijo hicieron al castaño abrir los ojos de sorpresa, aunque el apabullante orgasmo hizo que los cerrara fuertemente. El de ojos azules se vino en la mano que le había reconfortado durante el acto, mientras que el de cabellos noche se vino en el interior del cuerpo que había estado temblando ante su tacto.

Fuera del sonido de sus respiraciones tratando de normalizarse, luego del clímax ningún sonido más se oyó. No fue hasta que luego de unos minutos el sollozo del menor se hizo presente.

Sirius pensó lo peor. Con cuidado salió de su interior y al ver salir su semen seguido de unos rasgos de líquido rojo intuyó porque el castaño lloraba, le había lastimado.

-Remus… lo…siento— Sirius se sentía una completa mierda, había lastimado a quien menos quería dañar, y lo peor de todo es que lo había lastimado de la peor manera. Quiso disculparse pero no sabía exactamente cómo. "Lo siento" fue lo único que se le ocurrió aunque esas dos palabras serían lo peor que pudo haber dicho

-no me jodas Sirius…- el oji-azul no pudo evitar un sollozo aunque inmediatamente lo acalló -como pude ser tan idiota—su voz sonaba dolida, quebrada -ahora que ya me usaste te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo, de haber dicho lo que dijiste verdad… "lo siento" es lo único que tienes que decir ¿no?—

-no es lo que…-

-¿no?- esta vez Remus miró a Sirius y este pudo ver una mezcla de dolor e ira reflejada en los azules ojos del menor –"siento violarte, pero bueno, ahora tengo que desecharte"… es tan fácil para ti ¿verdad?... te odio…—Remus tomó con una mano su ropa y en la otra su varita, que se encontraba cerca de él e intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas aún no reaccionaban por lo que calló de rodillas al suelo

-Remus…- Sirius corrió hasta donde se encontraba arrodillado el castaño e intentó ayudarlo, pero su mano fue apartada violentamente

-no me toques—la voz de Remus denotaba odio, su voz al igual que la mirada que le dirigió –no te atrevas a volver a tocarme—

-¡escúchame!—Sirius agarró de los hombros al castaño impidiendo así cualquier movimiento –no te estoy diciendo "lo siento" porque me arrepienta de haber estado contigo sino que te digo "lo siento" por el daño que te eh causado. ¡¿Crees que me siento bien al ver que te he lastimado tanto al punto de que has sangrado cuando lo único que quería era demostrarte que yo te amo?!—

-¿tú qué…?—

-¡te amo!... mierda, te lo dije cuando te estaba haciendo el amor, te lo digo ahora ¡te amo!... es cierto, enloquecí cuando supe que salías todas las malditas noches a sólo Merlín sabe dónde, enloquecí cuando me enteré que esas malditas serpientes te atacaron, es más, enloquecí cuando te vi con James; no soporto el hecho de saber que alguien más pueda estar contigo o que alguien intente dañarte… ¡te amo, te amo tanto que duele!—esta vez el mayor no pudo soportarlo, apresó entre su cuerpo al oji-azul y lo estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente. No quería que él se alejara, no quería que lo odiara, sólo quería que entendiera lo que él estaba sintiendo.

-eres un idiota—la voz de Remus se escuchó quebrada; solo pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y correspondió al abrazo –también te amo—

* * *

-oye James, ¿qué te pasó en la nariz?—preguntó Peter preocupado al ver a su amigo de lentes en la enfermería con unos algodones en la nariz

-solo diré que nunca más me pienso meter a ayudar cuando de amor se trate— habló James mientras tocaba su nariz y lanzaba un gemido de dolor

-¿Qué?— el rostro de Peter no podía expresar mejor su desconcierto

-olvídalo—fue lo único que atinó a decir James

-bueno… ah, una de las Slytherin te busca—habló Peter señalando a una chica de cabellos rubios que se encontraba a unos metros de donde ellos estaban. El chico de baja estatura se fue directo a los dormitorios, la verdad es que ya había mucho ejercicio por el resto del año escolar, ahora solo quería irse a dormir.

-hola—la chica "saludó" cortante –¿dónde está Lupin?—preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada al castaño

-pues no está aquí en la enfermería si así te lo dijeron tus estúpidos amigos—habló con rabia el de lentes. La chica solo pudo bajar el rostro apenada

-sé que son unos estúpidos, yo misma ya me encargué de darles una lección cuando me enteré de lo que sucedió—habló la rubia volviendo a su "semblante de Slytherin"

-bueno, pero eso no les va a librar de lo que les espera… Sirius no se los va a dejar tan fácil—habló James recordando lo de su nariz. Si el de cabellos noche le había hecho eso solo por verlo cerca del castaño, no se imaginaba que es lo que les haría a esas serpientes

-¿Sirius? ¿un chico alto, de cabellos negros y algo ondeados y que siempre anda con varias chicas?—cuestionó la chica algo sorprendida

-sí, Sirius Black—

-pero, ¿él que tiene que ver con Lupin?—preguntó aún confundida

-bueno, digamos que Sirius tiende a proteger a Remus… mucho—habló soltando un suspiro, la chica se quedó pensando un momento y luego esbozó una sonrisa

-ya me parecía muy conocida esa silueta—habló la chica sonriendo

-¿a qué te refieres?—preguntó James esta vez confundido

-bueno, a veces cuando Lupin y yo íbamos camino a la torre de Astronomía de noche, nos encontrábamos con el besándose con alguna chica y Lupin siempre se ponía muy incómodo, por eso es que casi siempre tomábamos atajos—explicó la rubia

-¿es a la torre de astronomía donde ustedes iban por las noches? ¿Para qué?—volvió a cuestionar James

-bueno, hay algunas cosas que no logro entender de esa materia y… como Lupin es muy bueno en ella pues… le dije si me podía ayudar así que todas las noches durante 3 semanas él me ha estado enseñando—explicó algo incómoda por contar que había necesitado ayuda de un Gryffindors para subir sus notas

-pero ¿y por qué en la noche?— volvió a preguntar el de lentes, esta vez sí que estaba muy confundido

-que no es obvio…-

xxx

-las estrellas se ven de noche, es imposible que le hubiera podido enseñar durante el día; además en el día tenemos varias clases—la voz de Remus hizo eco en los oídos del oji-gris, este solo pudo suspirar de alivio cuando el castaño había terminado de explicarle al mayor porqué es que salía todas las noches.

-yo pensé que ustedes… bueno…- habló Sirius tratando de excusarse sobre el malentendido que había tenido cuando supo que Remus salía todas las noches

-deja de pensar Sirius… cuando piensas nada bueno ocurre—habló resignado Remus

-es cierto, dejaré de pensar… pero para eso necesito distraer mi mente en otra cosa—habló el de cabellos noche mientras halaba al menor hacia su cuerpo y lo posicionaba sobre él.

Sí, esos habían resultado ser unos **dulces malentendidos.**

* * *

Extra

-James, supiste que a las serpientes que atacaron a Lunático aún siguen en la enfermería?—habló Peter mientras se vestía ya que dentro de unos minutos comenzaría su clase

-sí, imaginaba que eso sucedería—habló James sonriendo de lado

-por cierto ¿dónde están Lunático y Canuto?—preguntó el bajito

-bueno… eso…—

-¿has notado también que no han venido a dormir en los últimos días?— volvió a cuestionar Peter antes de que James respondiera

-eso…mmm…-

-James, ¿has notado también que Sirius ya no está saliendo con ninguna chica?—

-mmm… Peter ¿por qué no les preguntas a ellos?—

-James, ¿también has notado esas marcas en el cuello de Remus? ¿Crees que las serpientes lo estén molestando de nuevo?—

-no creo que sea culpa de ellos—murmuró el de lentes con una sonrisa torcida

-eh James, ¿has notado que Sirius está molestando mucho a Remus?, últimamente le dice cosas al oído que hacen que Remus se sonroje mucho de cólera—

-bueno, no creo que sea cólera por lo que se sonroje—

-James, ¿tú crees que Sirius y Remus tal vez…?—

-eh, ¡mira que tarde es! ¡vamos a clases antes de que haga tarde y nos castiguen!—

-pero James, a ti no te molesta que te castiguen, es más siempre hemos llegado tar…-

-no discutas… ¡vamos a clases!— James jaló a Peter en dirección a la clase, ciertamente James preferiría llegar temprano a clases a escuchar más preguntas de Peter, tampoco le apetecía llegar tarde pues eso significaba que lo castigarían junto a un Peter que le estaría haciendo preguntas incómodas lo que dure el castigo.

Definitivamente nunca más metería sus narices en cuanto a la vida amorosa de sus amigos o tendría que pasar de nuevo a la enfermería a que reparen su nariz. Por el momento tendría que mantener ocupado a Peter para que dejara de hostigarlo con preguntas.

-pero que mierda…- habló James cuando sintió que chocaba con alguien

-¡Potter, fíjate por dónde caminas! Y tú deja de ser tan tonto y comienza a aprender hechizos para que esta vez tú le cuelgues de los calzones a Potter—James miró como Lucius Malfoy pasaba de mirarlo con odio a ayudar a Quijucus a pararse del suelo a donde había ido a parar. Ciertamente él no iba a meter sus narices a ayudar de nuevo a alguno de sus amigos en asuntos amorosos, pero no prometió nada acerca de "darles un empujoncito a sus enemigos" ¿verdad?

-James, ¿por qué sonríes así?—preguntó con algo de miedo Peter al ver la sonrisa ladina de su amigo

* * *

**Fin (¿?)**

_Notas de Autora_

_¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ... Creo que muchos no se esperaban este final, pero quise hacerlo divertido así que bueno... este fue el resultado :P_

_¿Tomatazos, virus, buenos deseos, budú?_

_¡No se olviden de comentar diciéndome que tal les pareció!_

_Hasta la próxima n.n_

_PDT: EH ESCRITO UN FIC QUE ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE ESTE CON LA PAREJA SEVERUS X LUCIUS. SI QUIEREN QUE LO SUBA AVISAN MEDIANTE REVIEW ;)_


End file.
